


A Family of His Own

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2015 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: fandom_aid, F/M, Family, Ficlet, Fluff, Het, Holidays, Newborn Children, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/">Adventdrabbles</a> prompt for day 21: evergreens.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Family of His Own

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Adventdrabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) prompt for day 21: evergreens.

Harry walks through the woods, the crisp air cold on his cheeks. 

The sun is already low in the sky on this, the shortest day of the year.

He sees deer tracks as well as fox and rabbit. 

He wants to find the perfect tree this Christmas.

Coming to a copse of fir trees, he pauses, eyeing them up and down. One's far too tall and it would be silly to cut it down only to leave half of it on the ground. Another is rather sparse. Hermione likes her trees as symmetrical and thick with branches.

Harry wonders what little Lily will like. 

Just as he's about to continue on, a sunbeam illuminates a tree he hadn't seen hiding between two others. 

It's about six feet tall, nice and full. He circles around it, his smile getting wider. 

After struggling on the ground, in the snow, with a saw in the Muggle fashion the previous year, Harry uses his wand to fell the evergreen. He ties a rope around the fresh-cut trunk and pulls it along behind him. 

He sees the smoke from the chimney before he sees his Godric's Hollow cottage. It's nearly dark now, the sky twilight blue tinged with yellowy-orange. 

Seeing the curtain shift, Harry stops in the front garden and straightens the tree, just as Hermione opens the front door, their little Lily sleeping in her arms.

"Oh, it's wonderful, Harry," she says beaming. She's backlit and wisps of hair curl around her head like a halo.

_Beautiful._

He leans the tree against the side of the house for now and kisses first Lily, then Hermione before shutting the door against the cold winter night. 

Harry's ready for a hot bowl of stew and getting warm by the fire, his two favourite girls sitting beside him.


End file.
